This invention relates to an intake system for an internal combustion engine provided with at least one shunt resonator and/or lambda/4 pipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,816 discloses an intake system of an internal combustion engine is provided with an air filter housing accommodating a flat filter element. Above the filter element there are a plurality of outwardly extending chambers that are designed as lambda/4 pipes. Noise reduction in certain frequencies is achieved through these chambers. The chambers require a relatively large design space, extend to the periphery of the air filter system and are very complex to manufacture.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,494 discloses a noise reduction system, which again uses a housing in the form of a Helmholtz resonator situated between two air intake connections. This housing extends over a larger design space. In addition to the housing, additional elements such as a lambda/4 pipe or air guide tubes are provided. The disadvantage of this device is the extensive design space which is needed for improving the acoustic properties.